The present invention relates to coin-operated latch mechanisms, and more particularly to latch mechanisms of the type in which the total momentary value of deposited coins is electronically calculated and stored, and the latch mechanism is released by electrical means in response to the deposition of a predetermined amount of money. Although not intended to be limited to, the present invention will be particularly described with reference to a newpaper vending machine, wherein the latch mechanism is exposed to varying environmental conditions and rough handling, and is required to operate at a location remote from a readily accessible source of power supply.
In the past, coin-operated latch mechanisms, particularly those adapted for use in outdoor environments, have been of the totally mechanical variety. In such mechanisms, the deposited coins can themselves form part of the latch release structure, such as a camming member, for example. Coin-operated latch mechanisms of this type are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,760,923 and 3,804,223. Although totally mechanical coin-operated latch mechanisms have operated with a great deal of success in the past, they are subject to certain drawbacks. Most notable among these is the fact that the latch mechanism is capable of being released only by depositing a limited number of coin combinations. More specifically, latch mechanisms of the type illustrated in the above-noted patents operate in response to the height, i.e., diameters, of the deposited coins when edgewise stacked upon one another. When the total height of the deposited coins equals a predetermined value, the coins are engaged by a strategically located pawl mechanism which limits their movement, causing the lowermost coin to function as a camming member that enables the latch mechanism to be released.
Coin mechanisms of this type generally have two separate coin slots, one for dimes and the other for nickels and quarters. This feature is necessary to account for the different thicknesses of these coins. For example, if two dimes are deposited in a single slot thick enough to accommodate a nickel, they could come to rest beside each other, rather than edgewise stacked upon one another, as desired. Only one or the other of the coin slots is normally used during each vending transaction, since the actuation of the mechanism is based upon the sum of the diameters of all deposited coins. However, for certain coin combinations, a specially designed pawl can detect the deposition of a particular coin in each of the two slots and enable the latch mechanism to be actuated.
It will be appreciated that coin-operated latch mechanisms of this type can only be designed to operate with a limited number of coin combinations, less they are to become unduly complex. For example, a newspaper vending machine having a latch mechanism of the type described in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,923 patent is capable of vending a 35-cent newspaper with either of the combinations of (a) one quarter and two nickels, or (b) four dimes. A specially designed pawl also provides for actuation of the latch mechanism when one dime and one quarter are deposited. The latch mechanism is not capable of releasing the latch, however, with a deposit of three dimes and one nickel, for example. It is apparent that as the price of a vended commodity increases, the number of possible combinations of coin values equalling the price of the commodity increases at a substantially faster rate. If the latch mechanism is limited, for example, to a total of three possible coin combinations for a particular price, its usefulness in connection with the vending of higher priced items is severely restricted.
Another disadvantage associated with totally mechanical latch mechanisms relates to the ability of the mechanism to accommodate price changes. In the above described mechanisms, price changes are effected by changing the location of the pawls which enable the deposited coins to act as a camming member. Depending upon the type of change to be made, it may be possible to merely shift the location of a pawl within a mechanism without need for further change. However, other types of price changes may require a change in the location, or replacement of, the support structure on which the pawls are mounted. In such a case, the price change is usually effected by removing the entire mechanism and replacing it with a new one. Where a newspaper carrier has a substantial number of vending machines on a route, it will be appreciated that the carrier will be required to transport a substantial number of the new mechanisms with him on the day that the price changes are to be carried out and will have to undergo the time consuming task of replacing the mechanism in each vending machine along the route.
Furthermore, the possible price increments that can be used when carrying out price changes are limited. For example, if the price of a 50-cent article, e.g. Sunday paper, is to be increased, the next available price is 60 cents, which can be obtained with two quarters and two nickels, or with six dimes. It is not possible to choose a price of 55 cents and have the mechanism be totally reliable, since it is conceivable that a combination of coins having a total value less than 55 cents could be used to actuate the mechanism at this price level.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a novel coin-operated latch mechanism that is capable of being actuated in response to the deposition of any of the various combinations of coins equalling any predetermined price.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel coin-operated latch mechanism which detects the monetary value of each deposited coin and releases the latch mechanism when the total value of deposited coins equals a predetermined price figure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a coin-operated latch mechanism in which the total value of deposited coins are electrically stored, and the latch mechanism is electronically actuated when the stored value equals or exceeds the predetermined price.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel coin-operated latch mechanism whereby price changes can be effected easily without the need for relocation or replacement of mechanical parts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for detecting the size and monetary value of deposited coins.
Coin-operated latch mechanisms having some electronic features are known in the prior art. However, these latch mechanisms are normally located in vending machines that are not subjected to the same conditions as a machine such as a newspaper vending machine. For example, newspaper vending machines that are located outdoors are often subjected to vandalism of the type wherein the machines are turned upside down and battered in an attempt to obtain money and/or newspapers therefrom. Prior art electronic latch mechanisms are usually housed in larger vending machines located indoors and are not subjected to such conditions. Furthermore, since these prior art electronic mechanisms are usually located close to a convenient source of electrical power such as a standard alternating current outlet, the power requirements of such mechanisms are not of concern. However, latch mechanisms which are to be located away from such sources of power supply, and must therefore include a self-contained power supply, should consume as little power as possible in order to reduce the frequency with which the power supply must be replenished or replaced.
It is therefore yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel coin-operated electronic latch mechanism having a substantially rigid structure capable of withstanding adverse handling.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel coin controlled electronic latch mechanism having minimal power requirements.